Orion
by ILoveTea
Summary: This is the story of Orion. Guess whose child he is.


ORION

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Only the plot.

"Orion! Time for bed!" I heard Mommy called me. I immediately went into hiding behind a large trunk in the corner. As I peeked from my hiding place I saw the door opened. I quickly slipped back behind the trunk, trying to shrunk my body as little as possible. Because of the thick carpet I couldn't hear any footstep but suddenly I saw a pair of feet in front of my own. I glanced up slowly and saw Mommy's smiling face.

"What do you think you're doing in there, young man?"

"Erm … I … erm…" I was thinking hard to come up with an excuse, while Mommy just stood there, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"I … erm … I am playing."

Her eyebrows raised. "Playing? In such a tight spot?"

"Yes, I am playing hide and seek!" I answered loudly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"With whom, may I ask?"

"With you! And you found me. Now you must hide and I will look for you."

She laughed. She helped me get up.

"Your wit amazes me. Sometimes I don't remember that you're only six."

"Wit? You mean witch, Mommy? Like you?"

"Nope. I said wit. Do you know what it means?"

I shook my head.

"It means you're smart and you're going to be a great wizard someday."

"Just like Daddy?"

She stopped walking and turned to me. She didn't say anything for a few moments but when she answered, her voice sounded funny. I thought she was going to cry but she didn't.

"Yes, just like Daddy."

She took my hand and we walked together to the bathroom. She helped me brush my teeth and wash my hands and feet. After she tucked me in, she read me a story and I fell asleep although the story wasn't finished yet.

I woke up when I felt something touched my forehead. My eyelids felt heavy and the room was dark but I saw someone bending over me and I heard his voice. "I love you, son. Sleep well."

I mumbled "Daddy?"

"Shh, it's okay. Just go back to sleep."

"Yes, Daddy."

The next morning I woke up feeling strange. There was something that I felt I must remember but I couldn't think of anything. I looked around the room but it looked the same as the night before. Next to my pillow was Dago, my dragon plushy. Grandma Cissa said it had been my father's when he was little.

That was when I remembered. Last night Daddy was in my room and he kissed my forehead. I touched my head but I didn't feel anything different. He also told me he loved me. You see, I have never met my father before. Mommy said he was away with Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and other great men, fighting bad people that wanted to hurt Mommy and me. Those people ate strange things. When I asked Aunt Ginny how someone could eat death, she looked at me funny then she cried. I decided never to ask that question again.

Once I heard Grandma Jean and Nana Molly talking about Daddy when they thought I was busy playing with James. They said the leader of the bad people was an evil wizard called something that sounded like Older Mort. I read in Mommy's book that mort meant death. Nana Molly said as long as Older Mort was still alive Daddy couldn't go home. But he was in my room last night. Or was it just a dream like the other times when I thought Daddy was home? I must find Mommy and ask her.

Soon I was standing in front of Mommy's room. I reached the handle and opened the door slowly. I saw Mommy in her bed, sleeping. I climbed on to the bed and sat on my knees beside her. I touched her naked shoulders. Wait, usually she slept in PJs. Something was not right. I shook her and shouted on her ear.

"Mommy, wake up! Mommy!"

She woke up. "Yes! What?"

"Mommy, why are you not wearing any clothes? Were you going to take a shower but fell asleep?"

I giggled. "You're silly."

She looked confused but then quickly grabbed the blanket to cover her body.

"Erm … I … erm…"

I heard a man's voice from behind me. "What's the matter honey? The cat got your tongue? By the way I almost stepped on Crookshanks' tail when I went to Orion's room last night. I can't believe the old cat is still alive."

I turned around and saw a man standing by the bathroom door. I've never met him before but I recognized him anywhere. Mommy and Nana Cissa have shown me his pictures. I jumped down from the bed and ran towards him.

"Daddy!"

He picked me up and held me in a tight hug.

"You home, Daddy?"

"Yes, son. I'm home. For good."

FIN

A/N: Can you guess who Orion's parents are? I picked the name Orion because it's a constellation and it's the name of a bakery in my hometown that has the best layer cake ever. So I have fond memories with that name.

A/N: This fic is not beta-ed. Feel free to contact me if you want to beta this. The story is somewhat inspired by the book The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas. It was told from a child's point of view. I wanted to try it and voila! this is the result. So please let me know how you think about this fic in the review.


End file.
